When Vegeta screwed up Star Wars
by CelticGuardianlover
Summary: ok...the title came from a friend...this is what happens when Vegeta doesn't follow his lines and does things his own way. CH3 now up!
1. meet Obiwan Vegeta and Quigon Kaiba

When Vegeta Screwed up Star Wars. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Misty: before I begin, I do not own DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Star Wars.this is what happens when I am bored in algebra.  
  
Vegeta: Obi-wan Kenobi Goku: Darth Sidious Goten: Anakin Skywalker Kaiba: Qui-Gon Jinn Yami Bakura: Darth Maul Mai: Queen Amidala/Padme Joey: Jar-Jar binks  
  
Got it? Good, then lets.oh no, not again.  
  
Vegeta: THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY AM I GONNA DO OBI-DOBI KENOBODI!  
  
Misty: it's Obi-wan Kenobi  
  
Vegeta: whatever!  
  
Misty: why the hell not? Why won't you play him?  
  
Vegeta: I have to listen to that! (points to Kaiba)  
  
Misty: and?  
  
Vegeta: how come Kakkorot gets the role of Darth Sidious?  
  
Misty: I wanted it that way.now lets start.  
  
Vegeta: (growls) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- While waiting in the conference room on the trade federations ship Vegeta looked out the window mumbling on how he hated his costume, while Kaiba sat at the window.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG!?!" Vegeta shouted as he turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Patience my padawan leaner" Kaiba said before bursting into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny" Vegeta sat next to Kaiba annoyed.  
  
"I get to call the prince of saiyans padawan Leaner" Kaiba said, "or should I call you Puppy dog?" he started laughing again.  
  
A droid comes in with a tray of drinks. Then the room starts to fill with gas Kaiba held his breath so did Vegeta. Kaiba looked around trying to escape, while Vegeta blasted the door open with big bang, blowing up the droids outside the room. Meanwhile the weird creatures were calling Goku, what they saw was Goku eating a sandwich from arby's .  
  
"oh.what do you want?" Goku said putting down his sandwich.  
  
" There are Jedi Knights here Lord Goku, to force a settlement" one said.  
  
"oh.that is a problem.kill them.I guess." Goku said confused, he then hung up.  
  
Queen Mai calls, she was sitting on her throne with a semi-blank face.  
  
"Again you com before us your highness" the uglier one said.  
  
"I've sent representatives to force a settlement.are they there?" Mai said while putting on her lipstick.  
  
"No, your majesty" they both said.  
  
" I'll call later then" Mai hung up.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta and Kaiba fell from the air ducts, and hid behind the huge boxes.  
  
"It looks like an invasion" Kaiba said.  
  
"and? What are we suppose to do?" Vegeta replied, ticked off.  
  
"We have to warn the Naboo" Kaiba stated "it's the right thing to do"  
  
"who gives a fuck about the Naboo I don't live on that planet! My planet was destroyed!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
" you are my padawan learner! I demand you to listen!' Kaiba yelled back.  
  
"fine.whatever! As long as I get off thing damn thing!" Vegeta said as he snuck aboard a ship, Kaiba following.  
  
Once on planet Naboo Kaiba runs into a strange creature, he looked human, he had blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore a Green shirt with a white on under, and jeans.  
  
"you saved my life man!" the creature said. "now I am your humble servant!"  
  
'that will do then" Kaiba said Vegeta rolled his eyes, as he blew up the droids to pieces. "what's your name?"  
  
"I am Joey Wheeler! Duelist extrodinair!" Joey said proudly.  
  
" Uh. Joey this is Star Wars" Kaiba whispered.  
  
"oh my bad.come to my city! You'll be safe, but we don't like outsiders.so don't expect a warm welcome" Joey said leading them into the forest.  
  
"Aren't we suppose to go to the palace?" Vegeta asked while shooting at the creatures in the forest.  
  
"oh yeah.how?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I know!" Joey summons the red eyes black dragon and got on it, Kaiba brung out the Blue eyes, all 3 took off, by the time they got there Queen Mai was being taken.  
  
"oh well, I never liked her anyway" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"VEGETA! GET THE QUEEN AND GET ON THE SHIP!" Kaiba ordered.  
  
Vegeta blew the droids and picked her up, then took off to the ship. Along the way Vegeta was choosing a place to hide, which he thought as a cowardly thing to do.  
  
"where too?" Kaiba asked Vegeta.  
  
"here I guess, I chose randomly." Vegeta sat back glaring a Kaiba. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Misty: what do you think?  
  
Vegeta; it sucked  
  
Misty: please review so I can place chapter 2.  
  
Vegeta: you owe me woman!  
  
Misty: whatever. 


	2. here comes Goten Skywalker!

When Vegeta Screwed up Star Wars  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty: hey! Thanks for the reviews, it's the reason I keep doing this.  
  
Vegeta: and?  
  
Misty: and my koi demands it.  
  
Vegeta: damn straight!  
  
Misty: anyway, we last left off with Obi-wan Vegeta and Qui-Gon Kaiba on the queen's starship cruiser, and on their way to planet tatooine. I do not own DBZ or Star Wars.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ It was a hot day on the planet Vegeta told Kaiba that they needed a new part in order to get off the planet, Kaiba nodded he then told Joey to go with him to find a shop. They were stopped by the Queen's guard, followed my one of her hand-maidens.  
  
"the Queen has ordered you to take her hand-maiden with you to learn about the planet." The guard said.  
  
"very well" Kaiba said and all three took off, Vegeta watching as they left.  
  
About a hour later they come across a shop, they go in to see a little kid about 7 cleaning a part to pod racer. Once Watto had Kaiba with him.  
  
" Hi! My name Is Goten! What's yours?" the kid asked smiling at her.  
  
"I'm Mai.are you a slave?" Mai asked.  
  
" I am ½ saiyan and ½ human!.but I think I'm a slave" Goten replied.  
  
Joey was toying with a droid, when he started to wrestle with it, he picked it up by the neck, it then kicked him.  
  
"Hey! Hit the nose!" Goten told Joey.  
  
"I knew that" Joey said, continuing to look around.  
  
Kaiba and Watto enter again, Kaiba told the others to follow with no questions.  
  
"well it was nice meeting you kid." Mai said as she left.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too!" Goten said.  
  
Once outside they continued to walk when Joey was being threatened by a ugly dug named Sebulba.Goten came to his rescue.  
  
"where's your ship?" Asked Goten looking at them all.  
  
"out on the outskirts" Mai said.  
  
"you can't make it time, there is a sandstorm on the way, they are very dangerous." Goten said "I KNOW! You can stay at my place!"  
  
when they got home Goten introduced Chi-Chi to everyone, the whole night they talked about Goten being in the podrace. Goten was with Kaiba outside, Kaiba poked his arm with a device, then told him to go to bed. After he called Vegeta.  
  
"what do you want?" Vegeta said annoyed.  
  
"I want you to do a medi-chlorion count" Kaiba replied.  
  
"I am the prince damnit! But here I am taking orders from a peasant!" Vegeta whispered to himself as he scaled it. "Got it.off the charts." Vegeta said blankly.  
  
"I'll keep in touch" Kaiba sighed as he went to bed.  
  
The next day Goten was at the track getting his pod ready, Kaiba helped him into the cockpit.  
  
"you'll be ok.may the force guide you" Kaiba said, before walking, Goten started the engines.  
  
Once the race started it wasn't easy for young Goten on the first lap he almost got killed 3 times, third lap, it was only him and Sebulba they were tied until Goten blew the other's away. After winning and getting the money, Kaiba bought the parts and went to get Goten to go with him, on the way they see a figure, they then fought while Goten told the pilot to help.  
  
When that was over Kaiba introduced Vegeta and Goten. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Misty: read and review for chapter 3! I know it's very weird.but that's not my problem.  
  
Vegeta: I hate you.  
  
Misty: no you don't.you're my koi! ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Master Yami decides Goten Skywalker's fa...

When Vegeta screwed up Star Wars  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty: hi! I don't own DBZ, Yu-gi-oh, or Star Wars.  
  
Vegeta: can't I quit!?  
  
Misty: uhh, no.I need you!  
  
Vegeta: fine!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It has been 5 hours since Goten left his home, Mai was looking out the window when she heard little Goten shiver, she then smiles and walks over to him, on the way covering Joey who was snoring very loud, she grabs another blanket and covers Goten.  
  
"thanks, it was cold until now!" Goten said happily.  
  
"well your planet is always warm.so I guess your not use the cold like I am" Mai replied.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta and Kaiba were in the other room, Vegeta was drinking Pepsi, while Kaiba played with cards.  
  
"why are you brining that brat along!?" Vegeta asked.obviously not happy with Kaiba's decision.  
  
"I sense something about him, he has very high med-cholorians." Kaiba stated.  
  
" Whatever.anyway, what the hell is with the acting?" Vegeta looked at him with his usual glare.  
  
"If I'm gonna be playing Qui-Gon then I shall act like him" Kaiba said as he lied back.  
  
"well it's pathetic!" Vegeta got up and stormed out of the room, Kaiba watching.  
  
Once on planet Courissant Kaiba asked a audience with the Jedi council. Goten went up to Vegeta and looked at him happily.  
  
"Do you think I can become a Jedi!? Obi-wan Vegeta." Goten asked not noticing how pissed Vegeta was for calling him Obi-wan Vegeta.  
  
"sure.I guess" Vegeta walked ahead while Kaiba walked along with Goten.  
  
Once at the council building Queen Mai was getting ready for the council meeting, while Goten walked with Kaiba, once inside they went to the middle of the room, surrounded by the Jedi council.  
  
" so you think this is the chosen one?" the smallest one said.  
  
"I think so, he has the highest medi-chlorion I have ever seen" Kaiba replied, Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"he will be tested then" the little thing said again.  
  
"I thank you master Yugi" Kaiba said straightening to watch Goten take the test.  
  
After the test, Kaiba watched as Yugi made a decision, Goten watched as well, Vegeta closed his eyes.  
  
"is he to be trained?" Kaiba asked eagerly.  
  
"no" Yugi said "he's too old"  
  
"he is the chosen one! I assure you!" Kaiba thinks for a second "I will train him, my apprentice Obi-wan Vegeta is ready for the trials"  
  
"I am! I've always been!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"we will decide later, right now is not the time! Queen Mai is to return to Naboo, Goten's fate will be decided later." Yugi looked at Kaiba.  
  
"YOU EITHER LET KAIBA TRAIN HIM! OR I WILL KICK YOU ASS!" Vegeta shouted holding Yugi by the collar.  
  
"very well Vegeta.you may train him Kaiba" Yugi said.  
  
Vegeta lets him down and walks out of the room.Goten following behind, a little disappointed.  
  
After getting on the ship Kaiba and Queen Mai talked about how they were gonna get into the palace and fight the droids. They were gonna use the army of the blonde ones, Joey told them they had a grand army, which consisted of millions of duel monsters. When they got to the palace they went to the hangar and there droids came and started fighting, the pilots went in their ships to destroy the federation ships orbiting the planet. Goten climbed into the ship, and sat there. Once they defeated the droids they go out to see Y.Bakura blocking the doorway holding a lightsaber. Both Vegeta and Kaiba brung out theirs and started fighting. Goten accidentally started the ship, and it took off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty: well, if you want more send more reviews! Oh.and lets note the fact I type these.but my sister is probably the one who get into them and "makes me" talk to Vegeta.sure I think that way.but I wouldn't do that.so I apologize for my sister's funny Idea of a joke. True my nickname is Misty.or Goku either on.mostly Misty. 


End file.
